finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Final Fantasy XII
Final Fantasy XII является двенадцатой игрой в основной серии ''Final Fantasy'', а также частью Ivalice Alliance. Игру выпустили 16 марта 2006 года в Японии, 31 октября 2006 года в Северной Америке и 23 февраля 2007 года в Европе и Австралии. Final Fantasy XII - однопользовательская RPG. Final Fantasy XII была повторно выпущена в Японии в качестве Международной версии под названием Zodiac Job System, в которой изменилась система развития персонажей , включая работы. Zodiac Job System не была издана за пределами Азии. Final Fantasy XII имеет прямой сиквел под названием Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, выпущенный на Nintendo DS. Геймплей Развитие персонажей Магия Призываемые существа/Эсперы Квикенинги Сражения Цепь сражений Западня Сокровища Погода и местность Мир Персонажи [[Файл:AkihikiYoshida-FFXIIallChars..jpg|thumb|right|300px|Главные герои Final Fantasy XII изображенные Акихикой Ёсидой.]] В Final Fantasy XII шесть главных героев. В отличие от остальных игр Final Fantasy, однажды сформировавшаяся партия не меняется до конца игры. Однако иногда появляются персонажи-гости, а в прологе игрок играет за другого персонажа. По словам разработчиков, в игре нет одного ярко выраженного главного героя, так как это игре "о множестве людей, а не об одном конкретном человеке"http://archive.videogamesdaily.com/news/200611/034.asp?f=034.asp. Главные герои * - главный герой игры. Сирота, живущий с Рабанасте вместе со своей подругой Пенело. Он всю жизнь мечтает стать воздушным пиратом, чтобы путешествовать по миру на воздушном корабле. * - близкая подруга Ваана. Как и он, Пенело является сиротой, потеряв семью во время войны между Далмаской и Аркадией. Она мечтает стать танцовщицей. При этом знает боевое искусство от своих старших братьев, которые были солдатами на войне. Вместе с Вааном она присоединяется к остальным героям, чтобы предотвратить новую войну. * , настоящее имя Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Ultimania File 1: Character page 466 - очаровательный и дерзкий воздушный пират, бегущий от своего прошлого. Зачастую называется себя "главным героем". Когда-то он был имперским Судьей и членом дома Бунанза, как и его отец, доктор Сид, который ответственен в создание нефицита. Балфир покидает империю, обеспокоенный очевидным безумием своего отца, а также видя, в каком направлении движется империя. *'Fran' is Balthier's friend and partner, and as a viera, the only non-hume main character. Like Balthier, she is trying to shake off the past. She rarely speaks, but she usually has words of wisdom to offer. *'Basch fon Ronsenburg' is a disgraced knight, who wants to protect his surrogate homeland of Dalmasca at all costs. He was branded as a traitor when he was framed for murdering the King of Dalmasca, a crime committed by his twin brother when he impersonated Basch to make it look like treason. *'Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca' is the princess of Dalmasca and the female protagonist. She is doing everything in her power to rebuild her fallen kingdom. Before the events of the King's death she was married to Lord Rasler, Prince of Nabradia, and although their marriage was politically motivated, they nevertheless were in love with each other. Rasler heeded the call of battle and commanded the Dalmascan army to battle with Archadia in order to protect his homeland, but was shot in the neck by an archer. Devastated by her husband's death, Ashe faked her own suicide to sow seeds of rebellion against Archadia, a rebellion in which she took a commanding role. Временный игровой персонаж *'Рекс'- старший брат Ваана, который сражался в армии Далмаски. Гости *'Ларса Ферринас Солидор/Ламонт'- самый младший член дома Солидор, правящей семьи Аркадии. Он пытается найти способ решить конфликт мирным путем. *'Восслер Йорк Азелас' - когда-то сражался плечом к плечу с Башем в армии Далмаски, но после окончания войны присоединился к Сопротивлению. Он скрыл Эш, после её фальшивого самоубийства. *'Реддас' - воздушный пират из порта Бальфонхейма. Он стремиться остановить Империю от использования нефицитов, чтобы события во время битвы при Набудисе больше никогда не повторились. Сюжет Предыстория Несчастье Ваана В поисках силы Битва на "Бахамуте" Эпилог Разработка Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System Создатели игры Персонал Дубляж Продажа и критика Манга Сюжет Final Fantasy XII был пересказан в формате манги в Японии. Эта версия отличается от игры тем, что в ней рассказывают закадровые события с добавлением новых персонажей. Обложки игры Галерея Интересный факты Смотрите также Ссылки Внешние ссылки *[http://www.ff12.com/ Официальный японский сайт] *[http://www.finalfantasyxii.com/ Официальный северноамериканский сайт] * *Фан-сайт *Американский фан-сайт *[http://www.ffcompendium.com/h/ff12hub.shtml Final Fantasy XII на Final Fantasy Compendium] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/15267 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack] *[http://ffforever.info/index.cgi?section=ffxii Final Fantasy XII на ffforever.info] en:Final Fantasy XII ar:Final Fantasy XII de:Final Fantasy XII es:Final Fantasy XII fi:Final Fantasy XII fr:Final Fantasy XII it:Final Fantasy XII ja:ファイナルファンタジーXII Категория:Игры Категория:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Основная серия